


Gay Pornos

by dumbass1 (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dumbass1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak stumble into each other in the male homoerotica section of the sex shop, and although there is awkwardness, there is also attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Pornos

As he entered the store, Dean shook the rain drops off his umbrella over the plastic door mat. His hair was dry, but the sides of his cheap blue rain jacket had water trickling down them. He tied up the umbrella and stuffed it into his jacket pocket, making sure he didn't wet his phone. The store itself was larger than he thought- there were six aisles with shelves and a desk a couple of metres away from the entrance. The left and right walls were covered with advertisements for sex toys and porno mag companies. Dean walked forward and nodded his head at the store owner. The man had short blonde hair and was reading a novel- somehow Dean knew it wasn't something by Jane Austen.This was the first time Dean had been there. In fact, it was the first time he had been to a sex shop.

As he walked past the shelves, he caught a glimpse of something from each one; varying from seniors with nurses to sadistic vampires. Dean knew what he wanted. DVDs. Just a few. He found the aisle and sighed with relief quietly. Gay porn in DVDs, in books and in magazines. Dean began to browse through the DVD section. 'Teacher's Punishment.' Dean raised his eyebrows. He grabbed that. As he noticed 'Wet and Hard' he also noticed something in the corner of his eye. Someone  _else_ was in the aisle. He couldn't make out any features, just someone wearing a large trench coat with tanned skin. He focused on the DVDs again, but he couldn't help turn his head to the man standing there. The man had dark brown hair and a stubble and, well, he was gorgeous to Dean. He had the face he made when he was attracted to someone- slightly fluttering, slightly closed eyes, open mouth. It disappeared when the man looked at Dean. He casually looked back at the DVDs, acting like he had never been staring at him. The man then moved closer towards Dean and leaned in to take a DVD. 'Cumming Bird.' Dean blushed when he read the title. The man put the DVD back on the shelf. Dean spotted what he wanted. He had never watched the full version, only the _free_ clips from it. As he leaned in to take it, so did the man standing in the aisle with him. Their hands were only a few inches away from it. They then turned their heads to each other in synchronisation and took their hands back.

'You-' the stranger started, 'you want uh,' he looked at the DVD, 'you want Horny, Hard and Homosexual?'

'Ahem,' Dean's eyes went down to the carpet, 'uh, yeah.'

'Oh.' He looked at the porno again. 'It's the only one there... you have it.' He took it and held it out to Dean.

'No, you take it.' Dean pushed the man's arm away.

'Listen, you wanted it. You can have it.' He put it into Dean's hand and held it with his own.

'No!' Dean said with a smile and quiet laugh. He took out of his hand and put it into the stranger's hand. He then sighed, looked up at Dean and smiled.

'Uh,' he looked down at it, then back up at Dean. 'Do you wanna um... I mean I,' he stepped forward and leaned towards the right side of Dean's face, 'I'm not busy right now.' As he leaned back with his eyes on Dean, he raised his eyebrows and bit his lip. Dean chuckled and leaned towards the man's ear.

'What's your name?' He whispered.

The stranger turned his face to Dean. Their noses were just an inch apart.

'Castiel.' He whispered back. 'But call me Cas.'

Dean smiled.

'Hi Cas. I'm Dean.'

'Hi Dean.'

Dean rested his chin on Cas's shoulder.

'My place?' He said.

'Sure honey.' Cas pushed him away and slid his hand into his pocket, pulling out a handful of dollars. 'Here's ten.'

'Thanks.' Dean took the money. 'I'll pay for the rest. Do you want to wait outside?'

'Great.' Cas grinned and stuck his tongue out his mouth, then walked towards the exit.

 

When Dean left the store, he saw the sexy Castiel standing on the side walk in the rain.

'Hey.' Dean said as he walked towards Cas.

'Hi. Which one's yours?'

Dean pointed to his Chevy Impala. Cas slowly walked to it, then stood by it and faced Dean.

'Not bad.'

'Thanks.'

Dean walked over, being careful not to slip, and opened the door for Cas.

'A true gentleman.' Cas said as he stepped into the car.

Once Dean was inside the car, he quickly messed up Cas's hair with his hands and tugged it.

'I love your hair.' He said. Dean then put the keys into the ignition. After that, he felt hands in his _own_ hair.

'God, yours is so soft.'

Dean turned to Cas. The only thing between them at that moment was sexual tension. It was then broken when Cas pounced forward and began to suck Dean's face. Dean tugged Cas's hair and moaned as he was being kissed. Cas's tongue began to move up and down Dean's tongue. With hesistance, he pulled away for a breath of air.

'Your place.' Cas said with deep breathing. 'Or my place... it doesn't matter.'

'My place.' Dean started the engine, pulled out and drove up the wet road. 'So are you from around here?' Dean asked.

'No, just passing through town. I'm staying at a motel a few blocks away from here. There were only three channels on the T.V so I thought what the hell.'

'Ahhh I see. So... you hard yet?'

Cas laughed.

'You'll have to wait Dean.'

 

The front door slammed open and Dean entered with Cas on his face and his hands around Cas's ass.

'Up..upstairs.' Dean managed to say.

They quickly ran up the staircase (Dean taking his belt off) and he led Cas to the bedroom. There was a queen sized bed with a TV on the wall- perfect. Cas tugged his shirt over his head and threw it onto the floor, then unzipped his jeans and pulled them off his legs. Finally, he took his underwear off and threw it at Dean's back. Once the porno was on the TV, Dean paused it and began to strip.

'Damn!' Cas called at him, as he felt Dean's butt with his foot.

'Stop that!'

By the time Dean had finished undressing, Cas was already hard. 

'Turn aroooound.'

'Okay! Okay.' Dean spun around, revealing his body in all its glory.

'Oh, oh honey.' Cas kneeled on the bed and touched Dean's arms, feeling his large muscles. 'Mmmm. So big.'

Dean kissed Cas and slowly moved his body onto the bed. His strong arms pushed Cas down on the bed cover. The fingers on Cas's hands traced Dean's arms then moved down to his hips, where he held Dean's body. Cas sucked on Dean's bottom lip then pulled away and smiled. Dean kissed Cas again, rubbing his tongue deeper down his throat. Cas pulled away and arched his head up to speak.

'Dean?'

'Yeah?'

'I don't think I wanna watch the porno anymore.'

Dean smirked.

'Hey-' He pulled away. 'Move up a bit.'

Cas shuffled up the bed towards the pillows. Dean however, shuffled down. Whilst his fingers squeezed Cas's hips, Dean ran his tongue down his happy trail, smiling. When he reached the end, he put his hand around the end of Cas's dick and licked the side of it. Castiel moaned and began to bend his legs up. Dean started to suck the head of Cas's dick gently.

'Jesus... mmm.. Deean.'

Dean's mouth went further down it, making Cas's moans increase in volume. His hands were touching Dean's hair, ruffling it as his hands were moving around the scalp. His legs were bent around Dean, only a few inches from his neck. His abdomen began to move up and down whilst Dean sucked and licked him.

'Fuck Dean... fuck!'

Cas's body was almost curled up and Dean's neck was slightly bent over. Cas's body continued to move in the steady motion, up and down as he breathed in and out. Dean was fixated on the movements of Cas's body. His mouth was hollowed out with Cas's dick visible as it went in and out. Dean's tongue ran down it, touching the skin and tasting it. Suddenly Cas could feel the burning in his stomach. His eyes opened and his hands released Dean's hair.

'I'm gonna come- I'm gonna co-'

Cas's legs relaxed as he cried out and Dean swallowed the hot cum.

Afterwards, Dean moved over Cas's leg and lay down on his back next to him, staring at the ceiling.

 

Cas turned his head to Dean and smiled.

'15 minutes.'

Dean turned his head to Cas.

'Until what?'

'I put my cock in your ass.'

Dean chuckled.

'That's the best thing I've heard all day.'

Cas turned onto his side to face Dean.

'Kiss me?'

Dean turned to Cas and kissed him on the lips, then pulled away.

'No tongue?'

'Ha ha.' Dean intertwined his legs with Cas's and rested his head against his shoulder. 'Mmm. That's nice.'

Cas put his arm around Dean.

'You're not gonna fall asleep are you?'

'Of course not.'

They both accepted the silence and embraced it. And Castiel was just loving Dean for being so affectionate with him.

'Do you often go to that sex shop?' Cas asked.

'Nope. First I've been to.'

'Same.' Castiel stroked Dean's shoulder with his fingers. 'What made you want to go there?'

Dean sighed. 'I've just been feeling lonely lately. I needed some porn. Something I could watch in bed.'

Cas nodded.

 

Dean took Cas's arm off him and rolled across the bed, then he went to the window and looked out. Quietly, Castiel took one of the condoms on Dean's bed side table and put it on. He then took a small amount of vaseline from the tub by the lamp and covered his dick with it. Dean remained standing at the window as Cas strolled over to him. Dean felt two arms around his shoulders and a kiss on his back. Castiel slipped his fingers into Dean.

'Ah.' Dean's hands were pressed against the window. He then smiled. 'Oh yeah.'

Cas began to finger fuck Dean, pushing his two fingers in and out whilst squeezing Dean's shoulders.

'Oh Cas. Cas..' 

Castiel took his fingers out then moved his dick inside Dean.

'Fuck! Fuck yeah.'

He moved his hands down to Dean's crotch then wrapped his hand around the large dick.

'Jesus!' Dean moaned again. His head was down, forehead against the window, and both eyes were closed. Castiel moved back and forth, whilst pushing his hand up and down Dean.

'Baby... baby..'

Cas arched his neck back like he was in pain and his breaths became deeper and louder. His eyes rolled back. His body moved in a steady motion. His arms tensed and his legs were close behind Dean's.

'Ah! Ah! Cas!' Dean's tongue was almost hanging out of his mouth. The experience of Cas's hands around his dick, and Cas's dick inside him was amazing, he knew that it would have to end soon.

'I'm gonna come Dean. I'm-'

White liquid ran down Dean's legs and his arms weakened. Cas continued to move his hand up and down, pushing the skin with it.

'Cas!' Dean came on the window and it began to drip down the glass. 'Ugh.. ugh.' He continued to pant.

Finally, Cas pulled out and moved onto the bed. Dean relaxed his arms then turned around and collapsed onto the bed next to Cas.

'You're amazing.' He managed to say. Cas laughed, turned to Dean and kissed him on the forehead.

'Let's do this again sometime.'


End file.
